Multi-Dimensional Panic! Cartoon and Video Game Crossover
by ProtoEchidna
Summary: There are two worlds, one Cartoon, and one Video Games, what happens when they meet? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_There are two worlds, each inhabited by their own set of characters. One of these worlds is inhabited by Video Game Characters. Their "master" is the Master Hand, a being that is nothing, but a right human hand. The other is the Cartoon world. Their "master" is Princess Celestia, a pony that has both a horn and wings. Neither world has known about the other until now... _

_In an unknown space_

Tabuu_: Damn! Defeated by those lousy Smashers! My plans are ruined! Huh, another world? Maybe I CAN take down both worlds together! All I need is to study that world. _

_One Year Later:_

_Sonic and his best friend, Miles Prower, who likes to be called Tails, are running to rescue Princess Peach Toadstool from Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik _

Sonic_:_ Tails, why do you think that Egg face would want to capture Peach? Isn't that Bowser's job?

Tails: I don't know Sonic, maybe he wanted to lure Mario into a trap.

Sonic: Well he sure failed in THAT objective (_stops running)_ Hey Tails, look! (_both look up)_ Seems like we made it to Eggman's lair.

Tails: Alright! Let's rescue the Princess

_(Both are unaware that Eggman has been watching them)_

Peach: Ha! Looks like you're defeated, Sonic will rescue me

Eggman: Fat chance! Get a load of this!(pushes buttons)

Tails: Sonic, watch out, Badniks!

Sonic: He doesn't get it, does he?

(After defeating all Badniks, he burst open the door to where Eggman and Peach have been watching)

Peach: YYYAAAYYY!  
Eggman: Silence! Sonic, you may have gotten through my badniks, but you won't rescue the Princess!

Sonic: I will, Eggman! (Performs a homing attack onto the machine that was holding Peach, sparks come flying out, the entire ground begins to shake!)

Eggman: Look at what you've done! My dimensional transport machine is going haywire!

(outside, on a floating island)

Knuckles: The Master Emerald, it's sensing something!

(Everythin disappears in a white flash!)


	2. Chapter 2

(While all that was happening)

In the city of Townsville, where it is protected by a superhero team known as The Powerpuff Girls, everything was quiet. A little too quiet for a city that get's attacked 24/7.

In the Utonium home, Buttercup was pouting.

Buttercup: Man, why does it have to be so quiet.

Buttercup always craved action, and got bored quickly without it.

Blossom: Hold your horses, Buttercup. Maybe we might get some action.

Just as she finished that sentence, the hotline rang, Mojo Jojo was attacking Townsville (again)!

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sprang into action, they saw the evil monkey attacking their city in big giant mech, bigger than what they usually encounter.

All three: Not so fast, Mojo Jojo!

Mojo: Oh no, it's the Powerpuff Girls! (sarcastically)

Buttercup: We WILL defeat you, like always!

Mojo: Fat chance!

Bubbles: Hey! I'm not fat!

Blossom: Let's get him, girls!

The four of them fought in a battle of epic proportions, soon, Bubbles hit Mojo hard, and sparks came flying out the machine, and THEIR ground began to shake!

Mojo: Curses! You hit my Dimensional Transporter!

Bubbles: What's a Dimensional Transporter?

Mojo: A Dimension Transporter is a device allows someone, such as me, Mojo Jojo, to go right into another dimension, and you damaged it to the point where this might have a chance of collapsing right on us right now!

EVERYTHING disappeared in a flash of light


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime wakes up after the big white flash, finds himself alone in an unkown (to him) location

Optimus: Where am I? Autobots, come in!

No response

Just then, several purple orbs begin to fall from the sky, forming mutated creatures called Primids . A battle ensues, with Optimus being overwhelmed. Just then, a whistle was heard, and right after, a red robot wearing a helmet and visor appeared. The Primids were soon defeated.

Optimus: Who are you?

Red robot: They call me, Protoman.

Optimus: I am Optimus Prime. Are you an Autobot? Or are you a Decepticon?

Protoman: I am a Robot Master. (unaware that Optimus came from a world in which the term "Robot Master" never existed)

Optimus: Robot...Master?

Elsewhere, a familiar Overalled Plumber was wandering the area, until he saw a mouse with big ears.

Mario: Mouser! What are you doing here?

Mickey: Who is this Mouser you speak of? I am Mickey Mouse!

Mario: Yeah right, you will never defeat the almighty Mario!

Mario and Mickey fought, both seemed equally fast and powerful. Their battle was interrupted by a swarm of Primids. Right then, both realized that they are not enemies. The Primids were soon defeated

Mario: Sorry for the misunderstanding, Mickey

Mickey: It's alright, Mario.

Both headed off the to see what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

In a different realm altogether...

Princess Celestia was waking up after what happened, and finds herself in a new realm alongside a big hand, naming itself Master Hand. Just then, Tabuu came down and used mind control on them.

Soon after, Mojo Jojo, Pete, Plankton, Mandark, The Rowdyruff Boys, Vladimir Plasimus, Slade, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Piccolo, Shredder, Megatron, Aku, and Diamond Tiara were brought into this strange realm alongside Bowser, Wario, Gannondorf, Dracula, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mewtwo, Black Shadow, Ridley, Dr. Wily, Bass, and King K. Rool.

Pete: Where are we?

King K. Rool: Duh, I don't know.

Diamond Tiara: Well, we obviously are in some kind of wierd, purple-y realm.

Just then, Princess Celestia and Master Hand came down.

Princess Celestia: Welcome to the nether realm, Subspace.

Master Hand: And we want you to assist in the ultimate plan, a plan to bring our worlds together, for the better.

Dr. Wily: And wants in it for us?

Celestia: Dr. Wily, are you tired off MegaMan defeating all of your Robot Masters?

Wily: Yes.

Celestia: Well, then here are all of them.

Wily and Bass were amazed at what they just saw, all of Wily's Robot Masters that HE built were standing, alive and well.

Quickman: Father...

Wily: Sons

Megatron: Oh brother

Master Hand: And the best part, you get to be rulers of the realm

All: Oh YES!

Celestia: Then, you are instructed to fight the heroes from a different realm, Video Game villains, fight Cartoon heroes. Cartoon villains, fight Video Game heroes. Our new world, shall begin!


	5. Chapter 5

In her library, Twilight Sparkle was reading books like usual. Her assistant, Spike, came in.

Spike: Twilight, why are you reading after what just happened?

Twilight: I'm trying to figure out why that big flash occurred.

Spike: You always read after something strange happens.

Twilight: Well, I have to find a logical reason as to why things happen. I mean, nothing happens without reason.

Spike: What about Pinkie Sense?

Pinkie Pie(who was in the library): Yeah, Twilight. What about my Pinkie Sense?

Twilight: Except that (finds something in her books) Ah, here we go. "Big white flash" (reads) So, you've just had a big white flash occur. A big white flash is caused by at least one dimensional transporter being severely damaged. An earthquake begins to shake, then the big flash occurs.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike: WHAT?!

Rarity: So we collided with another dimension?

Twilight: According to this, there are multiple dimensions, ours happened to collide with another. It also says that if two dimensional transporters are severely damaged, with each being in a different realm, both worlds would collide.

Rainbow: So, what you're saying, is that we are IN a new world?

Twilight: No, our dimension and the other one are together, now.

Rarity: WAIT! Where is Sweetie Belle?

Applejack: Where is Applebloom, she was with me when the flash happened.

Twilight: They might not exist in this realm, or they are in a different part of this realm altogether. Come on, let's look for them.

And so they set off on a dangerous adventure to find the Cutie Mark Crusaders!


	6. Chapter 6

While the Mane Six were looking for the CMC, the CMC were trying to find their cutie marks, by writing song lyrics.

Sweetie Belle: Anything yet

Scootaloo: Nothing

Apple Bloom: Zilch

Sweetie Belle: Nada

Apple Bloom: Let's face it, at this rate, we'll never get our Cutie Marks

Suddenly, the Girls were attacked by a sheep looking robot!

Meanwhile, at his lab, Dr. Thomas Light, and his "children", MegaMan and Roll, were looking at a monitor for anything strange after the incident.

Dr. Light: What's this, one of Wily's robots has been revived, and it seems to be attacking something.

Roll: I hope that whatever's being attacked will be okay.

Megaman: Don't worry Roll, I'll stop that Robot Master (Teleports to area)

The CMC were screaming, then Megaman appeared out of nowhere, and took notice of the Robot Master

Megaman: SHEEP MAN?!

Sweetie Belle: Help us!

Megaman fought Sheep Man until Sheep Man lost.

Apple Bloom: Why thank you, kind stranger.

Megaman: What were you three doing out here to begin with?

Scootaloo: We were trying to get our Cutie Marks (unaware that Megaman came from a world in which the term "cutie mark" doesn't exist)

Megaman: Cutie...Mark?

Sweetie Belle: Everypony gets it when they find their destiny.

Megaman: Wait, you're PONIES?! Better see Dr. Light (teleports to Light Labs)


	7. Chapter 7

_Uh-oh! Seems like an unexpected world has joined the combination!_

__"Artoo, use your sensors to find out what just happened!" said a protocol droid named C-3PO.

The little astromech let out a beep.

"What do you mean our world has been combined with two others?"

Another beep

"Someone has accidentally brought us here while two dimensional transporters were heavily damaged?"

Another beep

Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls were recovering from their fight with Mojo.

Professor: Girls, our metal detector has picked up two robots! They might be foe!

Blossom: Don't worry, Professor. We'll see if they are friend or foe

And the girls flew off to find Threepio and Artoo.

Blossom: There they are!

Threepio: Oh, hello. I am C-3PO, Human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2

Artoo let out a beep

Buttercup: IT SAID SOMETHING BAD ABOUT MY HAIR!

Threepio: ARTOO!

Buttercup began to attack the droids, ignoring Blossom's orders not to. Eventually, Artoo's loud beeps caused a ship familiar to the droid's: The Millennium Falcon

Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia, and Lando Calrissian emerged from the craft.

Han: Threepio, what's going on here?

Threepio: Well, Artoo says that our world has been combined with two other worlds, and we were found by these, as Artoo described them, "bug-eyed freaks"

Bubbles began to cry, Buttercup raged. She and Chewie had a bit of a brawl, but then they were attacked. Everyone went into the Falcon, the ship blasted off.


	8. Chapter 8

"J.A.R.V.I.S, what happened?" said Tony Stark, a very rich man.

"Sir, it appears that our dimension has merged with two other dimensions."

_On a floating Island, a lone echidna named Knuckles was standing in front of the Master Emerald_

__"What has happened? A bright light came from the Master Emerald."

_While on their journey to save the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Twilight and her friends find themselves on Angel Island_

__Twilight said," Thank goodness that I used our hot-air balloon to search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders

_Suddenly, Rarity detected a gem_, _and led her friends to the Master Emerald_.

Knuckles was shocked, saying, "How did you get here?"

Twilight explained to him why she and her friends were on the island, explaining what a Cutie Mark and a pony are

Rainbow Dash said, "Um, excuse me, Twilight. We have an objective here!"

Pinkie Pie said, "Hush, Rainbow! This, thing could be our friend! Who and what are you?"

Knuckles said, "My name is Knuckles the Echidna, my mission is to protect the Master Emerald!"

Fluttershy, noticing that Rarity is about STEAL the Master Emerald, tried to get everpony's (and echidna's) attention, failing because of her voice.

Knuckles felt a vibration in the ground. He turned around and saw Rarity TAKING the Master Emerald!

__Rarity said, "Oh, this will look LOVELY on my dresses!"

Knuckles said, "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK!"

_ Rarity and her friends escaped Angel Island, as it began it's descent into the sea_

Knuckles said, "As much as I hate to say this, I'm going to need help!"


End file.
